In the art several structures are known for making up cabinets for electrical materials, and the related interconnecting means, which allow to assemble in few steps the structure itself.
The document EP0977330, for example, describes interconnecting means provided with flanges coupling with the structure profiles, shaped like the profiles themselves, and a threaded tight coupling body. A centering pin allows the positioning and restricts the rotation between the several elements. Such a solution actually allows to simply assemble the structure, but involves interconnecting means of a considerable complexity, then resulting in a complicated and costly manufacturing. Moreover, the centering pins are not able to prevent a relative movement of the elements to be coupled, even if it is a limited movement, caused by the clearance of the pin with respect to its seat.